


Pirates and the Princess

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Lord Captain Voldemort, Mutiny, Pirates, Why can't the pirate ever get the princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14
Collections: An O in Potions





	Pirates and the Princess

“Land ho!” Lucius called from the crow's nest. Severus and Lord Captain Voldemort ran to the railing, peering off in the distance. Lucius was right. There was land before them. Severus could see something sparkling in the distance.   
“We've finally found it!” Lord Captain Voldemort yelled, dancing around the deck. Lucius had climbed down. He shared a look with Severus. For years they had been on this ship, for years they had served the Lord Captain, in all his madness. The last quest had netted them nothing save a stick with fancy carving. Both Lucius and Severus had remained through the attempted mutiny. Now, now they were considering doing the same. Their Lord Captain was not in his right mind. He wasn't following the pirate code, sharing the wealth amongst the crew. It had to end. Maybe this new kingdom, this new place would give them some incentive to finally take the plunge and leave? 

The ship hit the dock. Lucius jumped down, mooring them. He took a good look around. This kingdom seemed interesting at first look. There were magical creatures intermingling with the humans. There was a small set of stalls selling wears. Lucius noticed a stall selling clothing and hair accessories. He smiled. Once he left the Lord Captain, he could find his own style, maybe something a little more elegant than that of a pirate?   
“Scoping things out?” Severus asked, appearing next to him. Lucius nodded. “And?”  
“It seems a typical place so far. A bit more magical than some though.”   
“Not a bad thing, a bit of magic. Our Lord Captain is consulting his maps at the moment, muttering about vaults and treasure rooms. I do believe he is planning to attempt to steal from the crown.”   
“How is that different from any other pirate, Severus?”   
“He plans to do it on dry land, Lucius. We both know that is madness, a suicidal mission. If he orders us to do so...”   
“It would meet the qualifications for a mutiny. I do not wish to take the ship though, Severus. You are welcome to it, if you wish.”   
“Nay, I think my days of sailing are over, my friend. Like you, I think it is time to settle down.”   
“Never thought I'd hear those words coming from your lips,” Lucius laughed loudly. Severus only shook his head, his mind still on the siren he'd barely escaped. Something about her song had hit his heart and it still lodged there. He knew better than to go hunting for a siren, it was certain death.   
“Lucius! Severus! There you are, good. The treasure we seek is in the vault, in the palace! Go scout ahead to see what kind of defenses we're to deal with,” Lord Captain Voldemort ordered, standing on the deck of the ship, waving the sword they'd recovered at them. The ruby seemed to glow brightly, as if serving as an omen that this was not to be.   
“Yes, sir,” the men yelled back, before turning and heading towards the palace.   
“We could tell the guards of the attack? Let them capture his lordship?” Lucius suggested.   
“But how would we not be captured ourselves?” Severus asked.  
“We could petition the ruler of the land to grant us a pardon?” Lucius suggested, stepping aside to let a young woman pass. Severus also stepped aside, but was a moment too late as the young lady's foot caught on his. He quickly grabbed her to keep her from falling. She smiled at him.  
“My pardon, kind sir, thank you. I was not watching my own feet.”   
“It's nothing, miss,” Severus muttered, watching her dart off, as he and Lucius continued on to the palace. They reached the drawbridge and paused.   
“How do you want to do this?”  
“We'll just talk to the person in charge, hope they see it our way, if not... well, we could always just never go back to the ship?”   
“True, true, let's see how this goes then,” Severus stated, walking over to the nearest guard. “We request an audience with the ruler of this kingdom,” he said. The guard eyed him and Lucius for a moment.   
“Concerning what?”  
“A threat to the crown,” Lucius answered. The guard nodded, motioning for a set of guards to escort Severus and Lucius inside. 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“I heard you wish to speak to me?”  
Severus and Lucius nodded, bowing before the throne. Severus was the first to raise his eyes. Sitting on the throne was the same young woman he'd caught in his arms earlier. He couldn't believe he'd held the princess in his arms. For a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat. She looked like the siren he'd once encountered. He remembered a myth he'd heard once as a child, that a siren can take the form of your True Love, could that have been the case?   
“Oh, you two! You may rise. Now, what is this about a threat to the crown?” she asked, looking at Lucius and then at Severus. Her eyes lingered over him for a moment. Severus pretended he didn't notice. Pirates never ended up with princesses, it was just the way of life.   
“Your highness, our captain, Lord Captain Voldemort is planning to steal from the crown's vaults. We were sent as spies, to scout the defenses,” Lucius explained.   
“And?” she asked, glancing at the guards as if trying to tell if these two would present a threat or not.   
“And we believe our captain is mad. Pirates steal upon the seas, seek buried treasures where they lie. To attack your palace would be madness.”  
“I see, and you are telling me this because you wish to leave his employ?” she asked, her brown eyes sparkling.   
“Yes,” Lucius stated. “We are seeing asylum, your highness, a chance to start a new life, pardon for our crimes?”   
“As I do not know who are, it would be very difficult to issue such a pardon.”   
“I am Severus Snape and this is my friend, Lucius Malfoy. We were employed by the Lord Captain Voldemort nearly ten years ago.”  
“Malfoy and Snape, let's see,” the princess stated pulling out a book and flipping through its pages. “Hmm, nothing in here about either of you. No wanted posters, no warrants out for your arrests. There is nothing in here for me to pardon. Maybe your home kingdoms have something, but here, in Hogwarts, you are not criminals. Your captain, on the other hand,” she said, showing them several pages. “Is quite wanted. You are promising me him in exchange for everything?”   
“We are, your highness.”   
“Very well, under the order of Princess Hermione of Hogwarts, it is decreed in exchange for asylum for Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy they shall bring me Lord Captain Voldemort,” she ordered. Severus and Lucius smiled, a huge weight lifted from their chests. The princess looked down at both men.   
“Go to your captain, tell him the palace will be easy to penetrate. Let him know the shift changes at night fall, that will be the best time. I will have my guards waiting. I will instruct them to take you also, but you will be both be released. I give my word,” she promised.   
“Yes, your highness,” the men said, as they were dismissed to go tell Lord Captain Voldemort the news. 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“Wonderful,” Lord Captain Voldemort exclaimed once he heard Lucius and Severus' plan. “Tonight we shall get the cup, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff!”   
“Yes, we shall,” Severus agreed as the Lord Captain poured each of them a drink. They toasted to the plan, both Lucius and Severus doing their best to not show one bit of emotion, lest their lord captain realized something was amiss. 

The night fell as the three men made their way to the castle. Everything went according to plan. The guards started to change shifts. They slipped past the first set, into the bowels of the castle, towards the treasure vault. It was a series of paths, some dipping into steep hills, only to rise again. Soon they reached a large iron door.   
“Open it,” Lord Captain Voldemort commanded. Lucius and Severus nodded to each other as they obeyed the command. They forced the heavy door open to reveal a room of glittering items. The moment Lord Captain Voldemort stepped inside, having cast Lucius and Severus aside in his greed, the guards leaped from their hiding places, arresting all three men. 

As promised, Lucius and Severus were released to Princess Hermione.   
“You kept your word, both of you. I am happy to welcome you to the kingdom of Hogwarts. I trust you are planning to seek employment?”  
“We are, your highness.”   
“I have a vacant spot on my team of personal guards, I am looking for someone who knows the mind of the criminal element. Possibly one of you might be interested?” she asked, looking directly at Severus.   
“I will keep that in mind, your highness. For now, though, we wish to retire to the inn.”  
“Of course, I hope you will have decided by morning, until then good night,” she said, giving both men a smile.   
Lucius and Severus walked out of the throne room.   
“What was that about? Turning it down? She's clearly interested in you.”   
“And since when as a pirate ever gotten a princess?” Severus asked.   
“We're not pirates anymore, Severus. I think you've got a pretty good shot at her now, that is if you fancy her as much as she appears to fancy you,” Lucius stated. Severus blinked staring at Lucius. He was right. They weren't pirates anymore!  
“Go ahead to the inn, I'll kept up,” Severus stated, turning and running back to accept Princess Hermione's job offer, and hopefully, in some time, her hand. Lucius only shook his head and laughed. This kingdom was going to be good for the both of them.


End file.
